TyLee's Time
by VictoriaParis
Summary: TyLee finally gets a chance
1. Kaz

"Wait up TyLee, jeez" I called out to my best friend (who was excitedly skipping ahead of me) "Oh, sorry Kaz but you're a slow poke". She stuck her tongue out and proceeds to skip happily in front of me. "Do you remember that girl I was talking to the other day". She looked at me with those wide brown eyes happiness clear in them. "Um, yea" I said not really remembering. "Well, today she's going to tell her boyfriend that she loves him!" I sighed in disbelief "Ty have you been meddling in other people's business again". She looked at me disbelieving that I would possibly say such a thing. "I was helping her." She told me in such a heroic tone that I couldn't help but laugh. At this she began to pout. "Well, you can watch the love fest. I'll go ask the ringmaster about tonight's setup". This caused more pouting from her. "You know I don't like seeing other people's private moments." I countered her pout with a pleading look. "Fine do what you want". She sighed while smiling sadly.


	2. Oops

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I love it when TyLee makes me food. She's such a great cook. I yawn and stretched. I hated getting up but …FOOD! "TYLEE…" I heard her response from the kitchen "GET UP AND GET IT YOUSELF". I flopped back down on the bed in minor defeat. I turned my head to see TyLee's bright face smiling at me. Confused I watched her enter the room and walk over to my bed all the while smiling at me. "Um…" she ripped the covers off me and ran. I was greeted by a rush of cold. I quickly jumped up and ran after her. I playfully tackled her in the hall and wrapped in covers and rolling around I started tickling whatever spot I could get my hands on. I heard a gasp. I held on and moved around so I could see clearly. We ended up in awkward position where she was on top of me and my hands were on her hips while her hands were on either side of me. She was inches from my face. A blush was creeping up her face. Neither of us said anything. I just stared at her in wonder and amazement. There are plenty of times when I had thoughts (Curious thoughts about her). I leaned up slightly brushing my lips to hers. Her eyes got wider and she bolted back, sitting down on me. She was only furthering my curiosity. "I'm sorry TyLee I got caught up in the moment". I still didn't remove my hands from her hips. She closed her eyes and leaned further back and sighed. Then she got up and walked to the kitchen. I got up and followed her. I guess we're just going pretend that didn't happen then. I sat down at me a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I really didn't know how to deal with something like this. She was cleaning up with a far off expression. I suddenly felt guilty. I ate my food in silence. Then I got up and helped her clean. When we were done I walked back to my room while picking up my blanket. I made my bed and got ready for the day and another day at work with the circus. It was tiring working for these people but they provided living. I walked out the house and down to the ringmaster's "office".


	3. Far Away

_**I**__** do not own Avatar the last airbender but i do own Kaz**_

The next morning was sad and quiet. TyLee was silent as I peeked around the corner to see if it was safe. I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning. She sighed and looked behind her. I stood profile and leaned against the doorframe. She just stared at me not seeming to see me. "Are you ok?" I spoke softly. I don't know why. She looked down then back up at me; she had a smile on that warm me. Her brown eyes caught me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug which she accepted. "Let's promise to be honest with each other". Her eyes sparkled "ok" I gave her a gentle squeeze then let her go. "Come on let's go

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

I was sitting down in a wooden chair, watching TyLee doing handstands. Then a girl wearing armor came up to her. "TyLee, could that possibly be you?"The girl said. I stood up and walked over to the girls. TyLee smiles at her "Azula!" Then TyLee gets up gracefully then goes and gives Azula a bear hug. The girl smiles and returns the hug. "It is so good to see you!" TyLee shouts. Azula looks from me to TyLee "please, don't let me interrupt your … whatever it is you were doing."TyLee smiles and flips over backwards and ends up lying on her chest, with one of her feet arched over in front of her head, the other pointing straight up into the air. The girl speaks again "Tell me, what is the daughter a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send to the Royal Fire Academy for girls to end up on…places like this. I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?" TyLee moves both feet in the air "Oh yeah. He was so funny." The girl answered unfazed "I would be honored if you would join me on my mission". TyLee looked a little bit unwound "Oh…I…uh…would love to." She jumped to her feet gracefully as always. "But the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" Azula responded still straight faced "I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give the life you love just to please me". TyLee bowed slightly and clasp her hands in a gesture of thanks. "Thank you, Azula." Azula walks away as TyLee turns towards me with a smile and raises her leg to her head in an impressive stretch. When Azula turns around and start's speaking "of course, before I leave, I'm going to catch your show." I didn't like the look on TyLee's face she lost the grip on her leg. But she recovers and gets a hold of her leg once again. A sad and worried expression on her face, I tensed a little on the inside refusing to show any emotion in front of this enemy. "Uh…yeah…sure…uh...of course" Azula walks away for good. When she gets out of sight I gently look at TyLee. She shakes her head and sighs. "I'll be at the show tonight to. I'll go tell the ringmaster about are "guest". Oh, and TyLee." She looked up at me with knowing eyes. "I don't like feeling I'm getting from her, be careful tonight." She nodded knowingly.

**HOURS LATER**

I left TyLee alone tonight because I know she needs to focus. But I do standoff to the side wondering what I can do. The princess spots me as she enters and has me called to her side. When I get to the princess we are in a box seat with two guards standing. One of the guards motions me to sit in the empty chair next to her. The box seat is richly decorated in Fire Nation livery. The rest of the circus looks empty. There are two performers in two Chinese style dragon consumes. The dragons jump away to reveal the circus master addressing the crowd. "We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus." The only thing I was thinking was what a kiss up he was being. "Uh…tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable." That was the very thing I was afraid of. The princess responded flatly with an "I will." I couldn't show any emotion around her if she knew any weakness that she would expose it and use it against me. She doesn't even turn my way. TyLee is above the not on the high wire. She looks so beautiful up there. She was holding a golden rode. I didn't want to be here for this. The princess and the ringmaster exchanged words but I refused to listen. I wasn't scared, just worried I guess. I closed my eyes and blocked out sound as best as I could. I heard animal sounds and the princess was going to get her way or ruin my TyLee forever. Thoughts pour into my head. I'm leaving with her then. I'm going to join Azula's mission.

**AFTER THE SHOW**

I was leaning against TyLee's dressing room when Azula came out. She turned toward me. I can tell she got her way. "so, will you be me too…I'm sorry what's your name?' I'm sure I'm going to regret this but why not. She deserves to be played. I'll join, and then TyLee and I will run away together forever. "Kaz" I said flatly without emotion. I can't let her see anything at all. "That's it just Kaz "I stayed silent "Well Kaz" she said my name with a fake smile "I hope you freshen a little before we depart for Omashu". I do not like her AT ALL. When her highness walked away TyLee came out of her dressing room all smiles. "Come on I'm going to love fixing you up." I sighed regrettably. After we had walked over to our place and got dressed. TyLee wore her usual pink and red and I wore my black baggy pants, black sleeveless shirt and my face mask that's black and covers my face nose down. I was about to leave when I decided to "freshen up" before leave I didn't feel like washing all my hair. I went to the bathroom and tried to find the scissors when I heard TyLee walk in and ask "What are doing." I'm looking for the scissors." "Why would you being doing that." I looked up to see her holding them. I sighed and stood up from my leaning position on the ground. "Do you want to cut my hair for me?" She looked at me an eager expression. Then she left and came as she my tangled. My hair is long so it took awhile. When she was done my hair was short in the back with a few curling spikes in the front. My unusual dark purple matches my eyes. I'm the only person I've seen with purple hair and eyes. TyLee brushes my hair off my clothes. "Ok, let's go." I say as a I leave out of the bathroom. "What about the mess and the chair." TyLee is bouncing around behind me clearly in a better mood then before. "Leave it, we're not coming back … (she stopped)… Hey what if I give you a piggyback ride to the tank huh?" she started smiling again. I leaned down so she should get on my back. She hopped on and we walked out and away from the circus and then finally in front of the tank.

**LATER**

TyLee told me to stay in our room until she got back. She said something about another friend. So I stayed in the tank. **I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO BORED IN MY LIFE.**


End file.
